Ethan Hunt
Summary Ethan Matthew Hunt (born August 18, 1964) is a senior field operations agent for the U.S. IMF, elite, top-secret espionage and covert operations agency that handles dangerous and highly sensitive international missions that have been deemed "impossible." Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Ethan Matthew Hunt Origin: Mission: Impossible (film series) Gender: Male Age: 53 (2018) Classification: Human, Field Team Leader, Field Agent, Training Officer (formerly) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, High-level fighting skills, Expert Martial Artist, Photographic Memory, Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Master of Disguise and Stealth, Espionage Tactics, Enhanced Senses, Status Effect Inducement, Surface Scaling with equipment Attack Potency: Wall level (Pushed a man through a pillar. Can kill similarly trained opponents without weapons. Comparable to Solomon Lane who destroyed a wooden wall, which should be comparable to smashing through a wooden door. Stalemated August Walker who threw the Lark Decoy with one hand so hard that he was sent flying and shattered a mirror and broke a sink) Speed: Peak Human with Superhuman combat speed and reactions (Managed to trade blows with August Walker and Lark Decoy. August is a skilled boxer and boxers can throw punches at 15 m/s. Pulled out his gun and shot 4 people before they could react), Subsonic with vehicles, and Supersonic to Supersonic+ attack speed with weapons Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human, likely Class 1 (Easily escapes being handcuffed to a pole. Can grapple with and throw heavy opponents. Comparable to Ilsa Faust who broke a man's neck with her thighs) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Defeated 2 armored Russian guards in 2 strikes) Durability: Wall level ' (Crashed into a car while riding a bike at high speeds. Survived a landmine blast at Kremlin but with heavy injuries. Crashed into the roof of a building while jumping on it. Can withstand his own tackles which can smash pillars. Jumped from heights without any apparent injury. Survived a helicopter crash, and despite being injured, fought an extended duel with August Walker. Took hits from the Lark decoy who can damage walls and break wooden doors. A speeding car hit him, but was able to take hold of it. Drove a car through a several feet fall and crashed frontally) 'Stamina: Peak Human (Can keep fighting while heavily injured) Range: Standard melee range on his own. Varies from dozens to hundreds of meters depending on weapons. Standard Equipment: Pistols, Rifles, Knives, Gadgets and Face Masks Intelligence: Gifted. Ethan Hunt is a highly intelligent and highly trained agent. He can plot out tactics very carefully to get himself out of tough situations. He is a master of disguise as he uses latex masks and specially-encoded voice patches to change his voice and also fluent in multiple languages without accent. He has a photographic memory, quickly memorizes all the information he sees, and can read lips. He has been fully defined as a formidable fighter and proficient in utilizing any firearms and close combat weapons. He is also skilled in piloting a helicopter. Weaknesses: Ethan will not sacrifice any of his colleagues in any situation, regardless of the risk of failing his mission to save the world. Others Notable Victories: Baldi (Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning) Baldi's profile (Both were at 9-B and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: John Wick (John Wick) John Wick's Profile (Both were 9-B) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mission: Impossible Category:Movie Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Federal Agents Category:Martial Artists Category:Geniuses Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Technology Users Category:Bikers Category:Drivers Category:Pilots Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Leaders Category:Spies Category:Game Characters Category:Tier 9